Lee and Tina's prom
by waterguy2020
Summary: Time for A. Nigma's end of year prom night. My first mature fanfic


**It is now a few months after Lee and Tina got together. Time for A. Nigma High's school prom. Lee is going to ask Tina to prom and he is planning a big surprise for her at the end of the night.**

(It is the middle of the afternoon and the final school bell of the year rung for A. Nigma High.)

**Tina**: Well, A. Nigma High, last day of the year has just flown by on us. Another year finished. Now, school prom is tonight at 6:00. See you all there!

(As Tina walks out the newsroom door, she is thinking about asking Lee to prom night)

**Tina (To herself, walking down the hallway)**: Well, Tina. Tonight's prom night. I've gotta find Lee and ask him if he's gonna come.

(Meanwhile, Lee is thinking about the same thing about Tina)

**Lee (To himself)**: Well, tonight's prom night. I've gotta ask Tina if she's gonna come.

(Tina walks out the door to find Lee just beside her)

**Lee**: Hi, Tina. Can I ask you something for a second?

**Tina**: Go ahead.

**Lee**: Will you come to prom with me, Tina?

**Tina**: Of course I'll come to prom with you, Lee. I'll see you later tonight.

**Lee**: Alright, See you later, Tina.

(Later that day, they are getting ready for prom. Lee is in a white shirt and black trousers. Tina is in a bright pink dress and has makeup on her face)

**Lee**: Right, 5:45. Gotta head off to prom.

(Meanwhile at Tina's house)

**Tina**: 5:45. Time to head for prom.

(They arrive at A. Nigma.)

**Tina**: Hi, Lee.

**Lee**: Hi Tina. You're looking very pretty in that dress.

**Tina**: Not too bad yourself, Lee. Come on, let's go in.

(They walk in holding hands and soon start dancing)

(After a few songs, it was time for some awards)

**Tina (In her head)**: Hopefully we get a few awards tonight.

(The cutest couple awards went to Lee and Tina, Cam and Toni and Holger and Greta. The same couples also recieved the best dancers awards and best dressed couple awards)

**Lee**: Well, I've got some awards to remember this night

**Tina**: Didn't expect to win any of those awards. But at least I have some things to remember this night by.

(The awards were finally finished and music played again. Lee then went up to Tina to ask her outside)

**Lee**: Can I take you outside for a while, Tina?

**Tina**: Okay.

(They walked outside and sat on the stairs)

**Lee**: I've really enjoyed prom so far tonight. You were the girl I always wanted to take to this amazing night, and now it's all come true.

**Tina**: Thanks, Lee, I've enjoyed it too. And you were the boy I wanted to take to prom. It's all come true now.

**Lee**: Thanks, Tina. Anyway, wanna ditch the rest of prom?

**Tina**: Anytime, Lee. I love you.

**Lee**: I love you too, Tina.

(They have a passionate kiss)

**Tina**: What are we gonna do tonight?

**Lee**: I was thinking we could see a movie.

**Tina**: Alright. Let's go.

(They walked away from prom and to the theatre. After the movie, Lee was ready to give Tina her big surprise. They went back to Lee's house. It was a quiet night there as his parents were out for the weekend. They sat outside on the grass looking at the stars)

**Tina**: Wow. It's a beautiful night tonight.

**Lee**: But it's not as beautiful as you, Tina.

**Tina (blushing)**: Aww, thanks, Lee.

(They share a kiss)

**Lee**: Tina, close your eyes for a second. There's something I wanna give to you. It's a surprise, so no peeking.

**Tina**: Alright, Lee.

(He pulls out a box with a shining heart shaped ring inside)

**Tina (gasping)**: Lee, is that an engagement ring?

**Lee**: Yeah, it is. Now, there's something I want to say to you that I've wanted to for years.

(Lee gets down on one knee)

**Lee**: Tina, ever since 5th grade, I have always known we would be together. I want to take our love further. I want to start a family with you, raise children with you, and love you forever. Tina Kwee, will you marry me?

(Tina's heart was beating and pounding out of control, she couldn't say no)

**Tina**: Yes, Lee Ping, I will marry you! You've made me so happy! I love you!

(Tina pulls Lee into a hard kiss and then puts the ring on her finger. Lee then picks up Tina bride style and they get inside the house into Lee's room)

(After a few minutes of lying down beside each other, they both decided they were ready for their "first time". After a heated make out session, Lee and Tina slipped off each other's clothes. Lee then slipped on a condom. They were soon completely naked and under the covers of the bed)

**Lee**: Ready, Tina?

**Tina**: Ready.

**Lee**: Okay, on three. One.

**Tina**: Two.

**Both**: Three!

(After an hour of making love, they lie down next to each other)

**Lee**: How was that?

**Tina**: It was great.

**Lee**: I'm glad you think so. Good night, Tina. I love you.

**Tina**: I love you too. Good night, Lee.

(They have another kiss and fall asleep snuggling up to each other)

**The End**


End file.
